Rocs
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: Before Eragon, before the elves... A rpud spceies of animals owned the land, who guarded it, nurtured it, loved the people that lived on it.. the rocs. Is better than it sounds. R&R as always! Chapter 2 up... now! :D
1. Chapter 1

Heh heh… New story

Heh heh… New story... I feel EVIL…

This is based before ANYTHING IN THE BOOKS!!

Oh, and Kirillotane is pronounced, Kir-rill-oh-tane.

I own nothing, except for my ideas. Anything you don't recognize, it's mine. Mine, I tells you!

(Star)

Before the time of dragons, before the elves or humans crossed the sea, there was a race of people, living on the land that will be known as Alagaesia.

These people were the Kirillotanes, and looked just like you and me. The only difference was that instead of having rounded ears, they had pointed ears, like an elf. Also, they sported a pair of wings, sometimes white and feathery, sometimes black and red with a leathery touch.

But who were the saviors of the land? Who did everything that the Dragon Riders did?

There were a people. They were linked with huge birds of prey, larger than a dragon, and one of the most deadly animals ever to walk this earth.

Rocs.

The Kirillotanes shared a bond with these animals, and were their friends and allies. But these rocs were different. There was a roc for everything, such as water, time, war, fire, love…

Our adventure begins when a young Kirillotane, named Behsae, went out to consult the roc of love…

"Mother! I'm going for a bit of a fly!" Behsae said. She didn't want to tell her that she was going to the roc of love, so see if she should take the next step with her friend, Svren. Her mother didn't approve of the rocs. She said that their lives were up to the Fates. Behsae didn't care.

"Be careful! The roc of anger has been sighted around these parts!" was her mother's call. Behsae sighed. She loved her mother, but sometimes she gets a bit too mother hen-like. Maybe it's because I'm her only child, thought Behsae as she used her raven black wings to propel her into the air.

Flying was always an enjoyment in a Kirillotane's life. The feeling to be one with the air, to feel the wind on your face was always bliss.

Behsae flapped, and saw a huge pink building that was the temple of love. The roc of love loved to associate herself with Kirillotanes, so she set her temple here, in the small village of Ghajra. Because of this, the village is usually crowded.

Behsae landed on the porch of the temple. She paid the Donation of Broken hearts one fank, which was their currency. (AN: It's around worth a pound or 2 dollars.) Taking a deep breath, she walked into the temple.

The smell of incense hit Behsae like a rude person stretched their wings in her face. Pink lace was everywhere. Everything was red, purple or pink. A Love Guard, a priest of the roc of love guided her to the bird. Behsae gasped.

She had seen the roc of love before, but she always looked different. Today, she was a deep black, her feathers as dark as Behsae's. A pink love heart was on the bird's breast, as it was her symbol. The bird's black beak was curled proudly. Her eyes were a golden as honey.

The roc spoke.

"Ah, young one. Approach and ask me your question."

Behsae took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"If Svren really meant for me?"

The roc of love closed her eyes and exhaled. She seemed to hum a little.

She opened her beak and spoke.

"You will meet the one you desire very soon. You will take a perilous journey, and meet many other rocs. But the one you desire isn't not young Svren. He is of a noble birth, and is very capable. But he is also very proud, very arrogant. So watch what you say to certain people."

The ro started humming again. Behsae thought about the love prophecy.

"I'm sorry darling one, but I am needed somewhere else."

And with that, the roc got up, walked proudly to a uge window, and took off.

Behsae left the temple, a bit shaken up.

Thank you soo much for reading! This was floating around in my head for a while, so I wrote it down. If I get 2 reviews, I update! Come on. Make my day.

Flamers, hit me with your best shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay

Yay! 2 reviews! I feel speeecial…

Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I love it now! My pet…

Eh heh heh, let's go on…

(Star)

Behsae was still pondering the words of the roc of love, even as she took flight. A noble birth. Arrogant. A perilous journey. The roc sounded a lot like the roc of prophecy. Feeling a bit stupid, Behsae remembered that her and the roc of prophecy were intertwined, which means they share a bond.

Behsae saw a person with red leathery wings flying in the sky. A jolt of fear tingled though her slim body. Oh no, she thought. Not Tarigna.

Tarigna was the local bully. She always made fun of Behsae's dark purple hair. It was an uncommon feature amongst Kirillotanes. Behsae tried to speed up, but Tarigna's speed was uncanny.

"Hello there, Purple Mop," Tarigna said. Purple Mop was the usual name Behsae was called.

"Where have you been?" Tarigna kept on saying. Behsae was thinking about dropping straight down, so fast she wouldn't be seen. But Tarigna looked past her shoulder and saw the temple of love. Her eyes widened.

"Ooh err! You were at the temple of love! Ha ha, you, purple mop, want to be in lurve!"

Behsae blushed and mumbled. By now, she had decided for dropping.

Behsae stopped flapping, and dropped down like missile. Her purple hair streamed up. Behsae glanced up, and saw Tarigna looked shocked, and fly away. Behsae smiled.

She held out her wings. But the pressure was too hard and the wings snapped like a pair of twigs.

Pain zipped all over her wings. Behsae's eyes streamed with tears. So this is how it ends, she thought glumly as the trees raced up to meet her.

A thing as fast as lightning shot out underneath her and grabbed her just as soon as the trees were about to touch her. Behsae glanced out and saw a pair of red wings. Svren, she thought vaguely as a tunnel of darkness appeared.

(Star)

Behsae woke up to find herself on her front. But this was normal as all Kirillotanes slept like this. Her wings were bandaged up. They hurt when she moved. Tears came back to her eyes. It will be a hard six weeks for her wings to heal.

"You were lucky."

Behsae jumped violently as she realized Svren was sitting down, exhausted. Behsae remembered that he had to fly his weight and hers all the way back to his house, and was up most of the night healing her. She vaguely wondered why Svren was here, and why he wasn't at the temple of the roc of healing.

"You were blacking out all over the place. It really scared me."

"Sorry," Behsae whispered. She felt really bad that put so much stress on Svren.

"No matter. It let me put my skills as a healer to work." Svren got up. He stretched his red wings. They were the feathery type.

"Come on. I reckon I can try and get a Pegasus for you."

Pegasi were flying horses of course. But they were usually used as pack animals, or to carry injured Kirillotanes. In this case, the later one will be used.

"No! Mother will be furious with me!" Behsae wailed. She didn't want to put stress on her.

"But I have to tell her what happened at the temple-"

Behsae put her hands over her mouth, aghast.

Svren was immediately suspicious. He had known Behsae for all of their lives, and they always tell each other. But this was different.

"Where you at the temple of love, Behsae?"

Behsae immediately started making excuses, trying to throw Svren off the track.

"Is there someone else?"

With tears in her eyes, Behsae left.

Yay! I got the whole plot in my mind! I know what's going to happen now! So, please review! I love reviews.

Flamers, COME ON! I'm not scared of you!

Anyone else, please tell me if you like it!


End file.
